primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Primeval novels
The Primeval novels are a series of spin-off books based on the ITV science fiction series of the same name. The novels are new, canon stories rather than episode novelisations, and each book chronologically takes place between two episodes of the Primeval TV series. Premise The Primeval novels generally focus overall on the Anomaly Research Centre team's efforts to combat Anomaly incursions overseas when Anomalies begin opening in other parts of the world outside of the United Kingdom. Books All the books were re-released in January and February 2011 to coincide with the release of Series 4. Shadow of the Jaguar A delirious backpacker crawls out of the dense Peruvian jungle muttering about the impossible things he has seen... A local ranger reports seeing extraordinary animal tracks and bones - fresh ones - that he cannot explain... Cutter and the team are plunged into the hostile environment of the Peruvian rainforest, where they endure a perilous journey leading them to something more terrifying than they could possible imagined... The Lost Island A trawler is torn to pieces by an enormous sea creature off the Irish coast. Meanwhile, Connor's anomaly detector goes off the charts: half a dozen rifts in time have appeared, all on one deserted - yet political contentious - island... While Lester struggles to hold on to his career as the story edges ever closer to the front page. Cutter and the team battle through a deadly storm to reach the island, only to find themselves fighting to survive amidst the terrifying creatures roaming the harsh landscape... Extinction Event When an Entelodont goes on the rampage down Oxford Street in London, causing untold damage and loss of life, Cutter decides a new approach to tackling the anomalies is needed. However, his investigations expose him and the team to a violent encounter with a mysterious Russian scientist and a situation more catastrophic and frightening than they've ever faced before... When Cutter, Abby and Connor disappeared without a trace, Lester and Jenny must use every trick in the book to track them down. Fire and Water At a safari park in South Africa, rangers are inexplicably disappearing and strange creatures have been seen battling with wild animals. Danny and Lester fly in to investigate and are drawn into a dark and dangerous conspiracy which could have terrible consequences... Back in London, Connor Abby and Sarah have been left to cope on their own. As torrential rain pours down over the city, an enormous anomaly opens up in East London... Covers Engish original covers SotJ.jpg|''Shadow of the Jaguar'' TLI.jpg|''The Lost Island'' EE.jpg|''Extinction Event'' Fire_and_water.jpg|''Fire and Water'' English re-release covers ShadowoftheJaguarre-releasecover.jpg|''Shadow of the Jaguar'' TheLostIslandre-releasecover.jpg|''The Lost Island'' PrimevalExtinction.jpg|''Extinction Event'' PrimevalFire.jpg|''Fire and Water'' German covers ShadowoftheJaguarGermanCover.jpg|''Im Schatten Des Jaguars'' (Shadow of the Jaguar) TheLostIslandGermanCover.jpg|''Die Insel Jenseits Der Zeit'' (The Lost Island) ExtinctionEventGermanCover.jpg|''Der Tag Des Jüngsten Gerichts'' (Extinction Event) FireandWaterGermanCover.jpg|''Feuer Und Wasser'' (Fire and Water) Trivia *There were rumours of a fifth novel taking place during the time frame of Series 4 and Series 5. Category:Series Category:Spin-off Media Category:Books * Category:Merchandise